


À double facette

by Voracity666



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les manipulations génétiques ont finies par porter leurs fruits. L'Homme a défié Dieu et a créé la vie de manière scientifique. Et maintenant, va falloir vivre avec. Avec un passé inventé. Ou alors tout était vrai ? Qui sait ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un très vieux projet qui me plaît beaucoup :3
> 
> Disclaimer : -L'univers de Gundam Wing appartient à Koichi Tokita.
> 
> -Le trio est à moi :)
> 
> Bonne lecture~

Nous avons pu recréer la vie. Ce miracle dont les femmes et les dieux s'enorgueillissaient a été battu à plate couture.

Ils seront semblables à n'importe qui, vous comme moi. Ils ne seront pas parfaits mais tacheront de l'être.

Rien ne les différenciera de ceux qui les entourent, conscients comme seul sait l'être l'homme, ressentant et pensant.

L'âge, la taille, le caractère, le goût, les affinités. Tout peut être choisi, tout peut être défini. C'est la magie scientifique. C'est la science magique.

C'est la vie entre les pinces et les bocaux. C'est le miracle de la vie banalisé.

-Debout la pute.

(￣^￣)ゞ

Il y a des matins comme ça où on se demande si on fait bien de se lever. C'est vrai ça, y'a des signes ! Les tartines qui tombent du mauvais côté, une douche qui vire au froid, les clés égarées, la voiture qui veut pas démarrer ou encore le bus qu'on a raté... Tout ça, ce sont peut-être des signes qu'il ne faut pas quitter son petit nid douillet, comme un message divin, un qui pourrait dire "Hé coco, reste au dodo, la journée elle est pourrie, de toutes façons"... Du moins, si les dieux possèdent un tel langage.

Moi, en tout cas, lorsque je me lève, j'ignore tout ces signes. Mais j'ai une excuse : nous sommes en temps de guerre. Et en temps de guerre, on ne paresse qu'une fois mort, particulièrement lorsqu'on est soldat. Si je suis soldat ? Je l'ai été programmé, du moins.

-Bon, tu te lèves ? La journée est longue et ce ne sont pas les papiers qui manquent, tu sais...

Je me contentai d'un sourire éblouissant, un qui rassure et qui porte chance. J'aime bien lui sourire, parce que je sais que ça lui plaît, que son cœur s'apaise à cette vision. Et le mien bat juste un peu plus fort, alors.

Je m'étirai doucement en ronronnant presque. Je savais d'avance que le petit-déjeuner était déjà prêt par notre troisième acolyte.

C'était un matin comme les autres, dont la nuit qui l'avait précédée avait été chargé de moments tendres et de douceurs, où l'amour avait été à maintes fois prouvé et démontré.

Le café fumait doucement alors que je prenais place, saluant gaiement Yosae qui paraissait dormir dans sa tasse. Si il sortait plein d'énergie après sa douche matinale, c'était une autre paire de manches avant.

-Alors, Sole, prête à affronter ta pire ennemie ?

Je lui tirai la langue, peu enthousiaste à cette perspective. On peut être haut gradé que ça n'apporte rien. Et en temps de guerre, nous étions relégué lui et moi au rang de gratte-papiers.

Je jure qu'un jour je brûlerai toute cette horrible paperasse.

-Vous n'allez pas déjà commencer, j'espère ?

Ça, c'était mon soldat à moi qui débarquait dans la cuisine d'un pas raide, tentant de prendre un air martial. Mais avec des cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, c'était lamentablement foiré. Faudrait lui dire, un jour.

-Sinon, j'ose vous rappeler que nous participons à une réunion. Et qu'elle a été portée bien avant le début de nos heures.

-Comme si il pouvait pas nous la placer à un autre moment, ronchonnai-je. On n'a pas d'autre impératif, que je sache !

-Nous non, mais les autres si. Entre les manœuvres et les différentes mesures que nous devons prendre, sans compter les attaques terroristes, nous n'avons guère le choix, tu sais.

Ses lèvres allaient s'étirer pour former un sourire -sûrement compatissant- mais elles se ravisèrent et restèrent droite. Tss, foutu  _perfect soldier_  !

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On m'a fait la remarque que c'était un peu galère de reconnaître tout le monde, j'en suis désolée ^^"
> 
> Vous avez : Mayaku (le perfect soldier) en couple avec Soledad (la narratrice) et leur ami Yosae.
> 
> Bonne lecture~

Papiers, papiers, papiers, et encore papiers. Le prochain troufion qui passe ma porte pour m'en rajouter, il repart par la fenêtre !  
  
En tout cas, je sais pas ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, mais ça fourmille dans le couloir ! Tellement que je ne peux même pas écouter un peu de musique pour me distraire de mes ennuis quotidiens.  
  
-Commodore ?  
  
-Ici, c'est le bureau du Commodore tertiaire, vous avez le secondaire en face, et le général est parti prendre un café avec des petits gâteaux.  
  
On vient pas me déranger avec aussi peu d'information que mon grade, mince alors ! Et je ne suis pas non plus un bureau de renseignement, qu'il se débrouille, je suis trop gentille.  
  
Il a vite fait de faire demi-tour, bafouillant des excuses. Tiens, j'aurais dû lui demander ce qui se trame. Bah, je finirai bien par le savoir grâce à mon petit réseau de commères ! D'ailleurs, ça serait bien que mon petit ange revienne de sa pause, histoire que j'aille à la mienne.  
  
-Tu veux un gâteau ? Me proposa justement l'objet de mes pensées.  
  
Le cookie tremblait un peu dans ses doigts, comme si il craignait de se faire dévorer. Mais pas de scrupule, c'est dans mon estomac que tu finiras !  
  
Je ne fis pas deux pas que je me jetai dessus, l'engloutissant avec l'extrémité de sa main, recevant un regard noir. Je me contentai de lui sourire malicieusement avant de me pencher vers son visage. Du moins je me dressai, étant plus petite de quelques centimètres seulement. C'est rageant.  
  
-Bon eh bien, y'a un gamin qu'est passé, peut-être que c'était pour toi, peut-être pas. Maintenant, je fonce, le distributeur se lamente de mon absence !  
  
Je lui donnai un coup d'épaule amical pour ainsi pouvoir fermer correctement la porte, avant de courir aussi vite que le permettait mon uniforme.  
  
Quand je pense que j'ai abandonné les "Forces Spéciales des Colonies" pour ses beaux yeux ! Y'a des jours où je me dis que je suis folle. Ouais, folle amoureuse.  
  
Toujours est-il que je déteste ce que je porte. Je sais bien que si j'en formule le souhait, j'obtiendrais l'autre version des uniformes féminins (avec pantalon, au lieu de la jupe cintrée), mais de ce côté aussi je dois être complètement cinglée. Bah ! C'est ce qui compose mon charme, non ?  
  


(￣^￣)ゞ

  
Les Forces Spéciales des Colonies ou FSC sont des délégations rattachées aux Colonies. Les missions aux portées humanitaires consistent à apporter aide (quelle qu'elle soit) aux populations.  
  
Tenant plus des militaires que des civils, les volontaires sont lourdement armés lorsque le besoin se ressent. Particulièrement depuis que les conflits entre Terriens et colons aient dégénérés.  
  
Mais ils sont encore trop peu, et les Colonies sont trop faibles pour s'en passer.  
  


(￣^￣)ゞ

  
-Aucune nouvelle des trois Masters ? Voulus-je savoir en me laissant tomber sur la banquette arrière de notre jeep.  
  
-Ôte tes pieds de là, Sole. Sinon, nous n'avons effectivement reçu aucun ordre depuis la dernière fois. N'allons pas nous plaindre !  
  
À ses côtés, Yosae ricana, caressant machinalement la couverture bleue et usée du livre qu'il ne quittait jamais.  
  
-Je me demande quand aura-t-on encore le grand malheur de nous faire appeler.  
  
Je baillai de manière peu élégante tout en renvoyant en arrière ma tresse qui prenait ses libertés. Je croisai les yeux gris si froids et impassibles de ma moitié.  
  
Il n'y avait pas mieux pour que la tristesse remonte à mon cœur et que ses battements ralentissent. Un jour, arriverai-je à faire fondre l'épaisse carapace de glace entourant le corps et le cœur de mon amour ? Était-ce une illusion que me le jurer ?  
  
-Tss... Pourquoi ce regard triste ma princesse ?  
  
Et il suffisait de ce genre d'attentions pour que le sourire revienne sur mes traits, malgré l'absence de chaleur dans ses prunelles.  
  
Mais je croisais alors le regard flou et le sourire amusé de Yosae qui ne semblait jamais gêné de cette intimité qu'on lui infligeait. Mais comme nous non plus, on se considérait comme quitte.  
  


(￣^￣)ゞ

  
Vous savez, être Commodore (même tertiaire) peut avoir son côté amusant. Comme le fait qu'on me sous-estime toujours de par mon apparente jeunesse et mon absence de sérieux. Mais le rire, c'est la vie, vous savez !  
  
J'adore me planter sous le nez de ces officiers bouffis d'orgueil et leur offrir un sourire empli de candeur. Je suis mignonne comme ça, non ?  
  
-Allez me chercher un café mademoiselle, vous serez bien aimable...  
  
Et même pas un regard en ma direction...  
  
-Hey Jimmy ! Tu peux lancer la cafetière s'il-te plaît ? Me contentai-je de crier.  
  
Un regard furieux plus tard et mes deux supérieurs nous rejoignent. À ce moment-là, ces messieurs se redressent, tirent sur les plis de leurs vestes, et arborent un air respectueux. Et c'est dans cette ambiance de formalité que je m'amuse à tout casser.  
  
-Ah bah enfin, vous voilà ! Je suis là depuis au moins dix minutes !  
  
Yosae fait la moue et Mayaku se contente de me sourire.  
  
-Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu es incapable de nous attendre Sole.  
  
Je vois bien le regard surpris ou furieux de nos spectateurs. Qui étais-je ? Comment osais-je ainsi m'adresser à nos supérieurs ?  
  
M'en tape.  
  
-Bien, comme nous voilà trois, nous sommes donc au complet. Qu'en est-il de chez vous, chers officiers ?  
  
Eh oui, je suis Commodore tertiaire. Pas juste un simple soldat qui accompagne un supérieur ou qui est chargé du service.  
  
Mais je suis gentille et ne leur porte aucunement rigueur : je m'amuse trop à chaque fois.  
  
Et je sais que ça fait bien sourire Mayaku. Et ça, c'est bien.  
  


(￣^￣)ゞ

  
-Sole, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Le repas est prêt, tu sais ?  
  
Bien sûr que je sais, mais je suis bien, là, sur le toit en train de me gorger de soleil. Et puis sauter un repas n'est pas très gênant, en ce moment je ne fais pas assez d'activité.  
  
-Tu vas la chercher Mayaku ? Je risque difficilement de la trouver.  
  
Ah, Yosae joue de l'ironie. C'est bien. Ça signifie surtout que j'ai intérêt à surveiller ma langue le temps du repas. Après, de toutes façons, elle sera utilisée à bon escient.  
  
-Tu es là.  
  
Avisant le (petit) sourire mi-moqueur mi-tendre qu'arborait mon ange, je ne pus que fondre et descendre de mon perchoir.  
  
Nous sommes en temps de guerre, certes, mais rien ne nous empêche de nous aimer.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le nom des masters a fait rire mon frère lorsqu'il a compris :3
> 
> Bonne lecture~

-Vous pensez qu'on va bientôt pouvoir sortir de cette planque ? Maugréa Duo. Ça va faire plus d'une semaine, et le temps est vachement long !  
  
Quatre se contenta de lui offrir un sourire compatissant. Lui aussi commençait à en avoir marre, et son empathie naturelle ne l'aidait pas dans cette situation.  
  
Perdu dans sa concentration, Wufei ne fronça même pas le sourcil.  
  
Trowa lui jeta un regard puis tourna sa page. Il est vrai que la promiscuité à longue durée avait ses limites.  
  
Quand à Heero... Eh bien... Il était où, celui-là ?  
  
Relevant la tête à cette remarque intérieure, Duo scanna la pièce du regard. Soit il était aux toilettes attenantes, soit il ne l'avait pas entendu, perdu dans l'infinité de son ordinateur, soit...  
  
Mais Heero était là, à moitié allongé dans le canapé, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Il dormait. Il dormait d'un sommeil paisible qui l'aurait presque rendu adorable si il n'y avait pas eu ce froncement de sourcil.  
  
-Ouais, bon, c'est pas ça qui va me répondre.  
  
Il donna un coup de couteau rageur à la petite figurine qu'il sculptait, rayant ainsi l'ouvrage.  
  
Il faillit s'entailler le pouce lorsque l'ordinateur de l'endormi bipa, signalant ainsi la réception d'un courriel.  
  
Ç'aurait pu être notoire, mais cela suffit pour faire émerger le Japonais qui se pencha pour mieux apercevoir ce qu'affichait l'écran.  
  
Les yeux plissés, les cheveux aplatis et constellés d'épis, c'était une autre version de Heero, une qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et c'était très marrant.  
  
Duo regretta un instant de ne pouvoir immortaliser un instant pareil. Puis il se souvint que c'était un coup à signer son arrêt de mort.  
  
-Les professeurs nous ont envoyés un message, finit par annoncer le hacker.  
  
Chacun sortit de son activité pour ainsi mieux se concentrer sur ce qui allait suivre. Allaient-ils enfin pouvoir reprendre leurs missions ? L'inaction commençait à sérieusement peser.  
  
-Nous allons avoir une nouvelle adresse où nous trouverons tout ce qui aura attrait à notre future mission. Nouvelle identité, fichiers, matériels, etc.  
  
Rien que de très habituel, donc.  
  
-On sera rejoint par une équipée, un peu plus tard. Le message s'arrête là.  
  
L'effarement et la stupeur prenait place sur leurs traits. Une équipée ? D'autres comme eux ? Allaient-ils faire parti du secret ou faudra-t-il redoubler de prudence ?  
  
Heero bailla largement et sembla s'endormir de nouveau. Il était bizarrement fatigué ces derniers temps, et s'assoupissait souvent, ce qui ne collait pas vraiment avec son attitude de soldat parfait.  
  
Et ça le gonflait prodigieusement.  
  
Face à lui, Duo réfléchissait à toute allure. Il ne saisissait pas trop le message. Était-ce un code ? Impossible, Heero l'avait déjà traduit lorsqu'il en avait donné la teneur.  
  
Les autres ne cherchèrent pas plus loin. Advienne ce qui pourra, ils n'étaient pas là pour contester les ordres, pour le moins qu'on sache.  
  


(￣^￣)ゞ

  
-Bonjour Yosae, que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Il était dans un état peu habituel. Les traits tirés, le cheveu fou et les yeux cernés. À ses côtés, Mayaku n'était pas mieux. La tête dans les mains, le choc et la peur s'inscrivaient sur son visage.  
  
-Hey ! Vous me répondez ? Vous commencez à me faire peur, là !  
  
-Les Masters nous ont contacté.  
  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je m'écroule à leurs côtés, l'estomac au bord des lèvres. C'était une farce, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Fis-je d'une voix tremblante.  
  
-Nous voir.  
  


(￣^￣)ゞ

  
Le sang battait à mes oreilles depuis dix minutes maintenant. Des papillons s'amusaient à troubler ma vue mais je me devais de rester forte. Car la moindre faiblesse, la moindre faille, ce serait les inviter à me faire du mal. À nous faire du mal.  
  
Mais nous étions là, raides comme la justice et plus tremblants que les feuilles d'automne. Nous étions suffisamment professionnels pour ne pas faire trop de démonstration de peur, mais nous sentions cette tension.  
  
-Alors... Qu'est-ce que nous allons bien pouvoir faire ?  
  
Cette voix traînante suffit pour tarir la réplique acide de Mayaku, l'ironie implacable de Yosae, et toutes les piques comiques qui me venaient en tête.  
  
Et c'est très rare, rassurez-vous.  
  
-Master N, Master C, Master O, les saluons-nous d'une voix égale.  
  
Avec eux, artifices et sentiments ne servent à rien. Ils nous connaissent mieux que nous-même. Ce sont nos concepteurs, si je puis ainsi m'exprimer.  
  
J'étais celle qu'ils aimaient le moins. Pourtant, j'étais leur meilleure réussite. Étonnant, non ?  
  
Mais de toutes façons, ils n'aimaient aucun d'entre nous, alors pas besoin de se berner.  
  
-Reviens avec nous, la pute. On t'a pas déjà donné d'ordre.  
  
Il agitait sous mon nez cet horrible boîtier noir comportant un unique curseur surmonté d'un gros bouton rouge.  
  
Je risquai un œil du côté de mes compagnons. Ils appréhendaient, ni plus ni moins. Ils avaient connaissance de cette épée de Damoclès qui se balançait tout doucement au-dessus de nos existences. À l'instant où nous quittions nos cuves, ils nous avaient bien fait comprendre qu'il fallait les craindre.  
  
Mais le boîtier disparut de notre champ de vision, nous calmant un peu. Mais ce n'était en rien promettre.  
  
-Nous avons pris contact avec des confrères.  
  
Ça sent mauvais, ça.  
  
-Nous avons estimé qu'il était temps que nos deux équipes n'en forment plus qu'une.  
  
C'est carrément une infection, là !  
  
-Et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Vous partez demain sans faute pour la destination qui se trouve dans ce fichier.  
  
Il jeta un dossier vaguement attaché contre le poitrail de Yosae qui ne put le rattraper à temps.  
  
Je regardai les feuilles éparpillées sur le sol comme on regarde un jouet neuf tout juste cassé. Mes ongles rentrent dans mes paumes et je serre les dents. Peut-être partiront-ils très vite, de manière à ce que nous puissions hisser de nouveau nos masques et prétendre sourire au monde entier ?  
  
-Déguerpissez.  
  
La voix de Master N claqua désagréablement dans le silence. Mayaku s'empressa de ramasser les documents alors que j'avais déjà attrapé le bras de Yosae pour le guider.  
  
Pas un regard en arrière, pas un mot de politesse. Nous n'aspirions qu'à mettre de la distance entre eux et nous. Et allez savoir de leur côté.  
  


(￣^￣)ゞ

  
-Bah dis donc, c'est de la baraque de luxe, ça ! Siffla admirativement Duo.  
  
Les poings sur les hanches, ses sacs aux pieds, le regard perdu dans le plafond, il s'était tranquillement planté au milieu du passage, faisant sourire Quatre, soupirer Trowa, rager Wufei et Heero... restait lui-même, déjà plongé dans les documents qu'on avait placé à leurs intentions.  
  
-Dégage de là Maxwell, grogna bassement le Chinois.  
  
-Hé, tout doux Wufei !  
  
Le sourire ravageur qu'il lui offrit ne l'empêcha pas de recevoir son poing.  
  
-T'es vraiment irritable, toi. Je prends n'importe quelle chambre, mais hors de question que je partage la mienne avec ce type-la ! S'exclama-t-il fortement.  
  
-Parce que tu crois que j'allais le demander ? Répliqua le type en question.  
  
Ils se fusillèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Heero relève le nez de ses papiers pour ainsi leur offrir un condensé, bien qu'ils allaient eux aussi s'atteler à la lecture.  
  
-Bon, ce sera une équipée de trois. Donc l'un de nous risque d'avoir à partager sa chambre avec l'un d'entre eux. Sinon, ils devraient arriver sous peu, une semaine, grand maximum.  
  
-Juste le temps de s'habituer à la baraque, quoi, ricana Duo. Bon, moi je prends Quatre, en tout cas ! Trowa parle en dormant et Heero ronfle quand il est pas devant son ordinateur !  
  
Tirant le blond derrière lui, il gravit joyeusement les marches, laissant en bas les trois autres.  
  
Ils s'entre-gardèrent avec méfiance. Qui allait prendre la décision la plus importante ?  
  
-Une semaine tu as dis ? Eh bien je pourrais au moins avoir le calme qui me manque tant, maugréa Wufei en hissant ses affaires sur son épaule.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce passage avait fait rire mon frère :)
> 
> Sinon, Sol' parle espagnol, parfois, et Wu Fei case un peu de chinois, vous inquiétez pas.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Je le sens pas, marmonnai-je.

Yosae haussa les épaules et se resservit tranquillement.

C'était l'heure du repas et, une fois n'est pas coutume, je le partageais avec mon ami. Coke avait malheureusement des tonnes d'obligations qui lui étaient tombées sur le coin du nez, alors que ça faisait une semaine que nous nous tournions les pouces. J'aime la logique.

-Le problème, c'est qu'on ne te demande pas ton avis, Soledad. Juste d'obéir. Tu es soldat, un point c'est tout.

Je mastiquai férocement mon bout de pain en réponse.

-Quand est-ce qu'on doit partir, déjà ?

-Dans deux jours. On a nos permissions, ce ne sera pas très étonnant que nous soyons absents à ce moment-là, ce qui nous donnera toute latitude pour prendre nos marques avec eux.

-On sait rien d'eux, en plus, râlai-je à nouveau. Je parie que eux si.

-Je vois mal nos Masters laisser passer ce genre d'informations ultra-confidentielles.

-Mouais, c'est pas faux... Fis-je après un temps de réflexion.

-Je suis la vérité même. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la vérité est aveugle ?

-C'est la justice, plutôt, non ? Et l'amour...

Je suçotai pensivement ma fourchette. L'amour... Mayaku... Coke...

-La vérité n'est pas aveugle, elle est cruelle.

-Je ne suis pas cruel, tu sais. Juste un peu sadique.

-Si peu, si peu, ris-je. Tu me passes la Thermos ?

(￣^￣)ゞ

Bon, je continue de penser que toute cette affaire empeste, mais comme on ne prend pas mon avis en compte, j'ai finis par me taire. Il faut dire aussi que Mayaku s'éloigne de plus en plus, au point que je me demande parfois comment on fait pour tenir dans le lit. Yosae se contente de ricaner, le nez plongé dans son livre à la couverture usée.

Je me sens seule les gens, et je ne peux même pas adopter un chien...

Plus sérieusement, nous sommes en route, bagages chargés, Mayaku au volant, Yosae à ses côtés et moi derrière. Comme toujours, d'ailleurs.

Le silence y fait tellement légion que je pourrais compter les battements de cœur de tout le monde. Heureusement que j'ai ma musique, tiens !

Et les heures passent, les chansons avec.

La planque se trouve en-dehors de la ville, du côté opposé au nôtre, ce qui explique la durée du trajet. Mais ça semblait durer des siècles.

-Nous y voilà.

-Wah ! Elle est absolument canon ! M'exclamai-je, de ma réserve habituelle.

Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Yosae sourit d'un air moqueur. Mais du coin de l'œil, je vis Mayaku enfoncer un peu plus sa casquette, ce qui me fit grimacer.

C'est vrai ça ! Quand on a un si beau visage, on le montre ! On le cache pas sous cette ignoble casquette qui vous rend aussi désespérément sexy...

-Soledad, vous bavez, très chère.

Il faut qu'en plus on y rajoute sa voix sexy. À croire que l'on souhaite que je meure de déshydratation à force de baver !

J'étais tellement sous son charme que je réussis à me coincer une tresse sous la bandoulière de mon sac de voyage.

-Coke, tu m'aides ? Gémis-je piteusement.

De son côté, Yosae avait claudiqué jusqu'à l'entrée, cherchant une sonnette comme il pouvait.

-Frappe ! Y'a pas de...

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'achever ma phrase que la battant s'ouvrit subitement, nous surprenant assez.

Ma tresse libérée, je me hâtai de rejoindre mon ami qui faisait face à un jeune homme dont la moitié du visage était cachée par une épaisse mèche châtain. Derrière nous, Mayaku sortait son propre bagage et fermait la jeep.

-Bonjour ! Nous cherchons des champignons ! Commençai-je joyeusement. J'ai un petit faible pour les vesses de loup, savez-vous où en trouver ?

Son œil s'arrondit de manière comique alors que mon ami secouait la tête. Rien ne me ferait changer, vous savez ?

Toujours est-il qu'il nous laisse entrer, bien qu'il soit encore un peu abasourdi. J'aime mes entrées en matières.

Mais à peine dans le salon et je pense à tout autre chose. Du style si je ne me suis pas réellement plantée de maison.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir commandé de Harem, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour corriger mes problèmes de mémoire, minaudai-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Bon, je peux commencer ma collection de regards noirs, je viens d'en recevoir au moins trois.

-Sole, ferme-la.

- _Si_. (Oui)

Je sentis plus que ne vis Mayaku nous rejoindre, son couvre-chef obstinément rabattu sur ses beaux yeux anthracite.

-Bon, on est au complet de notre côté, qu'en est-il du vôtre ?

Entre l'un aveugle et l'autre refusant de parler, je sens que je vais devoir jouer les portes-paroles...

-Je m'appelle Soledad, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sole ! Là c'est Mayaku qui peut aussi répondre au surnom de Coke, et enfin Yosae qui...

-Ah non ! Hors de question ! S'exclama ce dernier en me coupant la parole.

-Qui est surnommé Yoyo.

Je me baissai juste à temps pour éviter son poing et fonçai derrière le canapé pour être à l'abri de sa jambe qui faisait très très mal.

En temps ordinaire, ça aurait fait sourire mon angelot. Mais nous n'avions rien d'ordinaire en ce moment.

-On dirait que tu n'aimes pas ce surnom choisi avec amour, geignis-je depuis le dossier.

Sa main se crispa plusieurs fois, ce qui n'est jamais bon signe. Mais je fus sauvée par... Un sauveur.

-Vous avez peut-être soif ?

Un joli petit blond tenait une théière sur un plateau décoré avec soin. Le tableau en était adorable.

-Mewo, quelle prévenance !

Je sortis de derrière le canapé pour m'y asseoir gracieusement et ainsi accepter la tasse offerte.

-C'est délicieux !

Je babillai tranquillement sur les différents thés avec le petit blond, tandis que mes camarades me rejoignirent sans piper mot. Quelle compagnie, je vous jure !

-Sinon, pour en revenir aux présentations, je suis Quatre. Celui qui vous a ouvert s'appelle Trowa.

-Moi c'est Duo s'exclama un autre. L'amoureux du PC, c'est Heero et l'autre là-bas, c'est Wufei. Mais vous pouvez l'appeler Wuffy, il adore ç...

Il reçut un coussin en pleine poire de celui en question, le coupant dans sa phrase.

Bon, en tout cas, il a l'air marrant, lui. On va peut-être bien s'entendre, qui sait ?

Coke m'attrapa la main, frôlant ma paume de l'extrémité de ses doigts pour me faire comprendre son message.

-Vous étonnez pas de ses manières, moins Coke parle, mieux c'est. À son avis.

-On en a un comme ça, grogna Duo en jetant un regard en coin.

-Hn, répliqua Heero.

-Sinon, pour les chambres, vous vous êtes sûrement déjà répartis... Que reste-t-il ?

-Il reste une chambre pour deux, et un lit dans la chambre de Wufei, expliqua Quatre.

-Pas de  _onna_  dans ma piaule. (femme)

- _Hombre_  ! Garde-le donc ton lit ! Je ne partage que celui de Mayaku de toutes façons ! (Homme)

Ouais... Un sexiste. Ça va être long comme partenariat dis donc.

Par contre, j'aime beaucoup les grimaces que chacun arbore. Non, c'est vrai. On a l'effarement de Duo, l'impassibilité de Heero, le rougissement discret de Trowa, la simple surprise de Quatre et le voile de tristesse de Wufei. Sauf qu'on me l'avait jamais faite, celle-là. Un point sensible ?

-Bon, tu parles, tu parles, et tu en as oublié la moindre des politesses, Sole.

Je notai sa main crispée sur son genou droit, ce qui n'était guère de bon augure.

-Les hérissons portent-ils des chaussettes ? Continua Yosae.

-Elles sont rouges à pois verts, répondirent-ils presque en chœur.

-C'que ça doit être laid, reniflai-je.

Cette simple remarque suffit pour faire sourire ceux dotés d'émotions. Oui, je t'ai vu Mayaku, ne pense pas le contraire. Après tout, ne suis-je pas par défaut la plus observatrice ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouh, que ça fait longtemps ^^'
> 
> Bien que j'apprécie d'écrire cette fic, je n'en ai pas toujours l'inspi, et c'est la raison d'un tel retard.
> 
> En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture~

-Elles sont classes les chambres.

Je me jetai en arrière, droit sur le lit où je rebondis deux ou trois fois.

-Il est super ce lit !

Je me tournai vers Mayaku qui vidait sa valise avec des gestes réguliers. Tapotant la place à mes côtés, je lui adressai un sourire tendre.

-Tu me rejoins, dis ? Tout ça me donne envie de faire certaines choses...

Il ne lui en fallut guère plus pour que le verrou soit tiré et que le lit s'affaisse à cause d'un poids en plus. Et encore moins pour que nos corps s'affairent à nous donner du plaisir... Et je vous parle même pas du temps pour que l'on tape aux parois de notre cocon d'amour.

Bande de rabat-joie !

-Baisse le son, Sol, me murmura mon amour dans l'oreille.

Je scellai sa bouche de la mienne.

(￣^￣)ゞ

Le problème d'être synthétique, c'est qu'on ignore où s'arrête le faux et où débute le vrai.

Les souvenirs, par exemple.

Ai-je vraiment fait partie des FSC ? Ai-je réellement sauvé cette famille d'un incendie ? Ou bien le crois-je juste ?

Mais tout ça n'est que pacotille à côté des sentiments. Car eux aussi nous ont été dictés.

Notre amour est-il réel ?

(￣^￣)ゞ

"Une étoile dans le ciel reste inaccessible et demeure un rêve injoignable."

"Me comparerais-tu à une étoile ?"

"Aucune distance ne nous sépare, madame. Je suis Mayaku."

"Et moi c'est Soledad."

"Je peux vous appeler Sol ? Je préfère grandement le soleil à la solitude."

"Si tu me laisses t'appeler Coke. Si je devais faire un choix entre toutes les drogues, ça serait celle-là."

(￣^￣)ゞ

-Ils sont toujours aussi bruyants ?

-Y'a eu pire.

Wufei regarda longuement son nouveau compagnon de chambrée. Il se massait le genou droit avec précaution, les traits crispés.

-Tu es blessé ?

-C'est une vieille cicatrice qui m'élance encore un peu. Rien de bien grave, en somme. Mais ça démange.

Il ne cessa de grimacer que bien plus tard, le faisant soupirer d'aise.

-Chienne de plaie, jura-t-il à voix basse.

(￣^￣)ゞ

Il n'y a tellement rien à raconter sur le dîner que c'en est déprimant. Juré.

L'après-dîner, par contre... N'était pas plus notable, en fait. Non, mais sérieusement, ils avaient quoi ces garçons ? Ils venaient tous de tuer d'adorables petits chiots et en faisaient le deuil, ou quoi ?

Je pense que tenter de les secouer ne serait pas vraiment bien accueillis, particulièrement si nous allons devoir faire équipe dans les jours à venir.

Je me blottis alors dans les bras chaleureux de mon ange de fer, lui volant un baiser pour le simple plaisir du geste. Je tentai un geste vers sa casquette, mais une petite frappe sur ma main me convaincu que ce n'était pas non plus une bonne idée.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un murmure. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit strident nous fit sursauter tous les trois de concert.

Grognant contre les insupportables alarmes, je m'extirpai des bras de mon amour pour être un peu plus libre de mes mouvements et ainsi réagir en cas de besoin.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de sonnettes ? Demandai-je en ronchonnant.

Je suis même sûre de son absence, je suis une observatrice, vous vous rappelez ? Alors, quand je dis qu'elle est absente, elle l'est.

Et je n'ai pas tort, ce sont les autres qui n'ont pas raison d'abonder dans mon sens.

Je regardai Heero installer son ordinateur d'un œil éteint. De toutes façons, il n'y avait que Yosae pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait.

Nos cinq camarades se regroupèrent devant l'écran, l'air attentif. Ça ne me titillait que plus, pour tout dire.

Et ce fut cinq visages d'hommes mûrs qui furent ma réponse. Ils étaient contactés par leurs formateurs, rien de plus, rien de moins.

... Barbant.

(￣^￣)ゞ

-Quel est ton avis sur l'affaire ?

Les bras plongés dans la mousse jusqu'aux coudes, je me chargeais de la vaisselle avec un sourire d'extase : j'adore la chaleur.

Mayaku retroussa son joli nez pour traduire son malaise. Avec son attitude actuelle, les autres pensaient sûrement être snobés.

-Franchement, mon cœur, tu pourrais faire des efforts, non ? On va devoir travailler avec eux, que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est comme ça.

J'eus une autre moue qui me fit soupirer. Je relâchai les assiettes dans la mousse et extirpai mes bras de l'eau afin de l'attraper et de coller son corps au mien.

-Hey, amour, arrête de faire la tête, ou je risque de pleurer.

Je pris une voix geignarde pour appuyer ma menace, ce qui m'attira un petit sourire espiègle que je fis disparaître de mes lèvres affamées.

On aurait pu aller plus loin, surtout que je m'étais faite plaquer contre l'évier, mais nous nous avions été interrompue par l'arrivée de Duo.

-Y'a des chambres pour ça, vous savez ? Ricana-t-il à moitié.

Je le fixai méchamment, n'apprécient guère d'avoir été arrêtée dans ce genre d'action. Mayaku préféra cacher son rire dans mon cou, mordillant la base.

-Tu veux peut-être participer ? Aboyai-je.

Il marqua une hésitation avant de s'enfuir en riant, la mousse retombant là où il se trouvait juste avant.

Crétin.

Un baiser tendre dans le creux de mon cou suffit pour détourner mon attention et je faillis bien rater le murmure qui suivit.

-On ferait mieux de rejoindre la chambre, il a raison...

-Mais la vaisselle...

Essayer d'être raisonnable n'est qu'une façade lorsqu'une créature exquise frotte son entrejambe contre votre cuisse, je vous rassure.

C'est pour cela qu'il n'eut fallut guère d'efforts pour me faire abandonner la corvée au profit de l'amour brûlant qui me fut prodigué.

(￣^￣)ゞ

-Vous exagérez, râla Yosae pour la forme.

Je roulai des yeux un instant.

-Tu parles ! Vu le néant qu'est ta vie sexuelle, t'es bien content que je sois aussi vocale !

Il se contenta de soupirer alors qu'il y eut des gloussements et des fards piqués. Mayaku resta neutre, bien qu'un sourire léger passa sur ses lèvres, visible uniquement par moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que je connais mon cœur sur le bout des doigts, voilà tout.

Sous la table, nos mains se retrouvent, se frôlent, se caressent.

Malgré que nous aimons beaucoup nous afficher, la discrétion, ça nous connaît. Mais là, j'avais eu très envie de marquer mon territoire, mon appartenance. Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens !

Quatre se racla la gorge, son amusement précédant ne se devinant que par la couleur rosée de ses pommettes, et tenta de nous faire redevenir sérieux, histoire que l'on se reconcentre sur notre première mission conjointe.

Je fis la docile, écoutant attentivement et posant des questions pour trois.

Mais il fallait savoir que j'avais très envie de tout faire à ma façon. Ce qui voulait dire : explosions servant de diversions, infiltration préliminaire pour les repérages de dernière minute et, n'oublions pas, une sortie tout en fanfare et pétards.

Du grand classique, donc.

Eh bien, croyez-moi, croyez-moi pas, ils ont rejeté mon idée ! Même Duo, qui avait l'air assez emballé au début, a fini par me dénier ce droit !

Bande de méchants.

Et, Yoyo, ôte-moi ce sourire vainqueur de ta bouche, ou tu deviendras muet, en plus d'être aveugle...

-Tout le monde a compris ? Duo, je tâcherai de te trouver des mots plus simples, mais tout à l'heure, se moqua Heero.

Le susnommé ferma la bouche dans un petit bruit de surprise avant de le fusiller de son regard si peu ordinaire.

Z'étaient marrants, eux !

(￣^￣)ゞ

Sifflotant dans ma tête, je triturai mon communicateur, tentant de capter les ondes qui m'intéressaient.

En tant que Commodore, je possédais assez de liberté pour pouvoir en profiter. Comme le fait d'être en permission. Mais aussi de pouvoir capter les ondes des radios de commandement des autres casernes, sans forcément passer par la grande porte.

Hé ! On pouvait très bien siroter des noix de coco en bikini sur des transats et rester informée des dernières actions militaires.

Par contre, oui, j'étais toute seule. C'était d'un triste.

Les trois Commodores ne pouvaient s'absenter en même temps, voyons ! Nous aurions été trop suspects.

Tombant enfin sur le bon canal, je redevint sérieuse, écoutant avec attention. Et bavant sur la voix sexy de Mayaku. Qui n'avait rien à faire là, d'ailleurs. Ni Yosae, d'ailleurs.

Cool, de l'imprévu !

Usant du code que nous avions mis en place tous les huit, je passai l'information aux deux autres -Trowa et Quatre- qui firent de même auprès de leurs collègues.

Bon, maintenant qu'il y avait une couille dans le pâté, il était peut-être temps de tout faire exploser, non ?

Sacrifier l'amour de ma vie et mon meilleur ami ? Comme vous allez loin, dis donc... Ils seront tout juste un peu secoué, rien de bien méchant. Je ne suis pas aussi sadique, j'ai dit.

-Planquez les gosses, Sol est dans la place ! Ricanai-je dans mon coin.

Tirant machinalement sur ma jupe -on m'avait OBLIGÉE à porter mon uniforme. Soi-disant que ce serait plus simple d'expliquer ma présence que si j'étais habillée de manière plus discrète et appropriée. Genre, mon uniforme des FSC - j'observais les environs.

Que ces puceaux viennent pas se plaindre qu'on voit ma culotte, hein, moi j'ai rien demandé.

Fouillant dans ma veste et sous ma chemise -j'en ai repéré un qui a viré au cramoisi- j'en extirpai... Une guirlande de grenades ! TADA !

Et, non, vous ne voulez pas savoir comment je me suis débrouillée pour camoufler un truc pareil. Secret professionnel.

Jonglant avec mes nouveaux jouets, je déambulais sur le faîte du toit, telle une funambule pro. Ce que je n'étais nullement.

Certaines mauvaises langues vous auraient sans doute marmonné quelque chose comme un parent singe.

Ah, petit ange blond me fait signe. Quoi ? Comment ça "ce que je fais" ? Des crêpes, ça ne se voit pas ?

L'ignorant superbement, je me suspendis à la gouttière avec les jambes et, tête en bas, accrochais ma première grenade.

Mmh, pas solide cette gouttière.

Habilement, je changeais de point d'appuis, évitant fenêtre et autre point d'observation qui pourraient donner sur ma personne.

J'y tiens à ma couverture, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Ça prend du temps pour devenir quelqu'un de respecté, particulièrement lorsqu'on passe pour une arriviste.

En plus, je viens enfin de comprendre comment fonctionne la machine à café.

Poursuivant mon "chemin", je semais mes petites graines avec la sensation du devoir accompli, sensation que devaient se partager les agriculteurs.

-On peut y aller les enfants, chantonnai-je en revenant auprès d'eux.

Ils échangèrent des regards surpris et inquiets.

-Coke et Yoyo sont bien assez grands pour se débrouiller, râlai-je. Et ils savent comment je fonctionne.

Un peu de confiance, merde ! Ça fait des années que je bosse avec nos deux nounouilles, on se connaît sur le bout des doigts ! Et je sais qu'ils s'en sortiront.

Et au pire, ils me pourchasseront avec mille promesses de mort. Normal.

-Bon, vous voulez profiter du spectacle ou on se barre ?

Alors que nous nous éloignions, je tripotais machinalement un petit boîtier. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, j'imagine...

Boum ~


End file.
